dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha Trooper
Mecha troopers were to be the last line of defense for the Tuffle race. Experts piloting state of the art robotic suits that would allow them to repel any threat. Hypothetically. While the process was completed, and the suits exist, the break out of the Saiyan-Tuffle war prevented anyone from ever being trained to pilot it. Following rumors of the suits existence, you've hunted one down. Only Tuffles may take this path. Interface Suit (level 31): You begin your training with the interface suit, the lowest level of armor for the mecha trooper. The suit is equivalent to a kai gi, but while worn ignores half damage from energy types other than ki, and provides insulation against the heat and cold environmental effects. Core Armor (level 35): You advance to the next stage, plugging the core armor into the interface suit. While the core armor is worn, the interface suit can not be damaged. The core armor is equivalent to advanced Capsule corp armor, but is not pierced by knockback effects. While the Core armor is worn and intact, you are only half affected by the gravity environmental effects, and can not suffocate in airless environments. Exo Armor (level 39): You reach the final stage of training, entering the Exo armor. You gain the Exo armor daily power. Exo Armor Daily ✦ SPECIAL Standard Action Power up Effect: For the next half level rounds you are considered a large creature, but do not take the normal size penalties. You have a +4 circumstance bonus to your strength, 100 THP that is lost instead of your hit points, and your flight speed is increased by 5. While in the Exo armor you suffer only half damage from all non ultimate abilities. When you charge, you are considered to have powerful charge. If you actually have powerful charge, it's bonus is doubled. If you use all rounds of this power up, your interface suit loses power, causing you to eject the Exo, and core armor until 24 hours have passed. You may exit the Exo armor at anytime as a move action. SPECIAL: If your suit runs out of THP, you are forced to eject immediately. Mecha Trooper powers Level 31 At-will powers Shuttle Uppercut An uppercut powered by jets. At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 4p + strength damage. SPECIAL: While wearing the core armor, this attack deals an additional d8 damage, and ends your movement strength squares in the air. While wearing the Exo armor, this attack deals 1.5 times damage, and knocks the foe prone. Palm ray A concentrated beam of energy fired from the palm of your armor. At-Will ✦ Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 4k + spirit damage. SPECIAL: While wearing the core armor, this attacl has a range of 15. While wearing the Exo armor, this attack deals ignores tier points of DR. Level 31 Encounter powers Reactor Vent A direct blast of energy from the armors reactor. Encounter ✦ Ki Standard Action Cone 5 Target: all enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 5k + spirit damage. SPECIAL: While wearing the core armor, this attack has a range of cone 7. While wearing the Exo armor, this attack deals double your spirit, and knocks all struck targets prone. Palm ray barrage Your suits palm ray set to automatic Encounter ✦ Ki Standard Action Blast 4 Target: all enemies in range Attack: intelligence vs Reaction Hit: 5k + spirit damage. SPECIAL: While wearing the core armor, this attack can target repulse instead. While wearing the Exo armor, this attack becomes a blast 6. Mecha trooper Maneuver #8 The 8th maneuver from the mecha trooper hand book Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, two attacks. Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4P + strength damage, and the foe is dazed(save ends). Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 4p + strength damage, and the foe is knocked prone. SPECIAL: While wearing the core armor, the first attack stuns instead. While wearing the Exo armor, the second attack inflicts the weakened condition. Level 34 Utility powers Personnel protection dome Daily ✦ Ki Standard Action Burst 3 Effect: For tier rounds you project a solid barrier of energy around all creatures in range. Attacks can not pass through this dome from either side, though this dome does not stop teleports. While this dome is up, the user can take no other actions, and is fatigued for 1d6+4 rounds afterward. SPECIAL: While wearing the core armor, this power fatigues for half duration. While wearing the exo armor this power lasts twice as long. Mecha Trooper Maneuver # 1 The oldest trick in the book. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed OR weapon Immediate Re-action Melee Trigger: An enemy targets you with a ki attack, or attempts to grab you. Effect: Immediately deflect the attack at the nearest hostile creature you can see. Spend a healing surge. If the enemy is within melee distance you follow up with a melee attack that deals 3p + strength. SPECIAL: While wearing the core armor, this power may deflect at any hostile creature you can see. While wearing the exo armor this power knocks a foe struck by the melee attack prone. Reactor Overcharge You manually overclock your suits reactor Daily ✦ Special Move action Power up Effect: Spend a power surge to activate. For the next intelligence rounds, your ki attacks deal 1.5 times damage before DR. Your movement speed is doubled. At the end of these rounds your reactor goes offline, and you must eject your armors for 6 hours. SPECIAL: While wearing the core armor, your DR counts 1.5 times against melee or weapon attacks. While wearing the exo armor your melee attacks also deal 1.5 times damage, however, this power can only last a maximum of 10 rounds. Multi lock You lock onto multiple opponents and fire. Daily ✦ Special Fullround action Power up Effect: You immediately mark up to tier creatures within sight. These creatures become marked by you until struck. Any time you use an At-will or Encounter power and have a marked target, the power also targets them provided they'd be in range. After tier+1 rounds, the marks fade. Thruster Hyperdrive Encounter ✦ Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: While in stance, you move at double your land speed, and three times your flight speed. When this stance ends, however, you are slowed until the end of combat. SPECIAL: While in the core armor, you gain an additional move action every round. Level 36 Daily powers Shuttle loop A combo powered by jets Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, two attacks. Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4P + strength damage, and the foe is knocked upward strength squares. Follow and make an attack. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 4p + strength damage, and the foe is knocked upward strength squares. At the end of this attack the foe immediately plummets into the ground, suffering 1 damage for every 2 squares fallen. If they fall a number of squares equal to body, the foe is slowed for tier rounds. Full barrage Level 40 Ultimate powers Core detonation Annihilation Matrix